The Luck of the Voyage
by The Wizard's Daughter
Summary: Michael swore to protect the greatest secret that the universe had created. And for 28 years, he kept his vow, though he doesn't not remember. But when an accident occurs that he could have not foreseen; can he confront his greatest enemy to save the universe from utter chaos, or will Storybrooke be Ground Zero in a war that spans the centuries? (Book II in the Forgiven series.)
1. Chapter 1

For 28 years silence reigned supreme among the stars. Wars started and wars ended; civilizations were born and became extinct. Those lives meant to have lived under the Doctor's flourishing tutelage, now lie in ruins, unsought and and unknown. Yet as the universe burned around it, Storybrooke never altered, never changed, and never aged.

" Hmmm." Lyra stretched out underneath the satin sheets. " Morning Michael." She whispered, her lips grazing his ear. He smiled and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulled her close.

" Do I have to go to work?" He moaned into her neck and she chuckled.

" I don't think Mr. Smith will be pleased about it if you don't, especially since you have that one order to fill."

Michael's lips twisted into a sneer. " Oh yes. That damn fob watch. I really don't see the reason why Mr. Gold wants it so badly."

" I'll ask him when I get in."

A couple of dull thumps echoed through the small loft and both Lyra and Michael stiffened.

" Michael are you ready?" It was Alex, his loud voice barely muffled by the wooden wall. " Shit. I forgot." Michael pulled himself from the bed. " I promised Alex that I would have breakfast with him."

" Don't worry." Lyra followed and opening a couple of drawers, pulled out a black tank and a bra to match.

" I have an early morning anyway. Mr Gold requested me me to run over to Regina's and see if I could snag a couple of her apples." Lyra finished dressing and quickly folding her long hair into a ponytail, turned quickly for Michael to inspect.

" Lovely as ever." He replied and pulling on his v-neck, Michael sat back on the bed and swiftly pulled on his boots.

" Are you ready yet?" Alex called through the door, accompanied by another tattoo of knocks.

" I am coming Alex." Michael replied and grabbing his overcoat, opened the door to a smart looking young man in a black tee shirt.

" Morning Lyra." He called out.

" Morning Alex. How is Clara?" Alex shrugged. " The same as ever."

Lyra laughed.

" Ahhh. Still in love with the notorious Mr. Smith I see?" Alex shrugged again, his mouth twisted in a grim line. Lyra smiled.

" Are you two done?" Michael's voice shattered the awkward moment. Lyra glanced quickly over at her partner. " I can worry about my sister all I want Michael." She pulled on her other boot and with a satisfied sigh, grabbed her house keys. With a peck on his cheek, Lyra left Michael and Alex behind.

Alex sighed. " Don't you think it's strange that we are both brothers and Lyra and Clara are sisters?"

" What's wrong with it?" Michael replied, his voice calm and soothing. " I don't know actually. I just find it very odd that's all."

" Alex." Michael's lips softened with a smile. " Sometimes you think everything is odd."

The conversation ended abruptly as a teen suddenly took a nose dive right into Michael's path as they left the apartment building. With a single fluid movement, Michael caught the boy, swung him out of the way, and promptly twisted himself into oncoming traffic. The only sounds admitted were squealing brakes and the sound of Michael's body hitting the hood of the car. Alex shut his eyes for a moment; he expected to see his brother, lying on the pavement, his body a mangled wreck of blood and bone. But to his astonishment and horror, Michael stood there. His strong, perennial pose of power was intact, but the car before him wasn't. A dent in the shape of Michael's body was embedded into the hood, crushing the engine underneath. Steam billowed from the destroyed radiator and the smell of gas filled the air, yet as Alex watched, Michael walked over to the driver's side door, opened it and helping the old woman out, apologized for wrecking her car.

" It's fine young man. As long as your alright..." Michael told her that he was as he led around the back of the car, avoiding the damaged front. " Well have a good day now." The old lady bade them and toddled off in the opposite direction smiling dreamily.

" Crazy old lady." Alex murmured before turning his attention to Michael. " Are you alright?" Michael was puzzling over the wreckage, his large hands clasped behind his back. " I should be dead." He spoke somberly.

" At the speed she was going at and the angle of impact, I should be nothing more than a red streak on the asphalt. Yet, I am standing here."

" Michael, you're alive. Just chock it up to a damn miracle and move on before the cops show up." Michael glanced at his brother with a scalding glare. " I should be dead." He repeated hauntingly, before he crumpled into a heap on the ground.

Alex watched in horror as Michael writhed in agony, his mouth open in a silent scream. Yet, Alex could feel it. The ringing echoed around him, louder and louder, until Alex clamped his hands over his ears before his ear drums burst. Then it was over. The world was quiet once more, only interrupted by the muffled sounds of chirping birds. Alex opened his eyes and removing his hands from his ears, found Michael, curled into the fetal position, arms wrapped around himself, wearing only his pants and the remains of his jacket and shirt. Alex crawled over to him, slipping in something on the way.

" _Michael, the gas is leaking..._ " He wanted to call out, get Michael's attention, do something that would at least get his brother to look at him. Yet when Alex glanced down at the liquid he was crawling in, he too wanted to scream.

It was blood. Rich and red, It glistened in the October air like a pool of melted wax. And it was everywhere. Running in thick streams, it began to drain into a nearby sewer hole, causing Alex to gag at the sight. He had to focus on Michael.

" I'm here brother. I got you." He choked out brokenly as he wrapped his arms around Michael's prone form. Yet as he did Alex discovered where all the blood has come from. For blossoming from his back, right where his shoulders connected to his spine, were two monstrous and blood slicked, ebony toned wings.


	2. Chapter 2

" Code Blue. Code Blue." Sounded through the Emergency Room. Emma likened the sound to Poe's poem the " Raven" as it cried out " Nevermore. Nevermore." She dismissed the thought. The only reason she was here, was because of Henry and deep inside, Emma hoped that he wasn't reason they sounded the alarm. The hospital doors slid open...

" Mom." Henry ran up to meet her. He was nearly her height now, yet she could remember how it was only a few short years ago, he was helping her puzzle out her own identity.

" Henry. What's going on?" She spoke quickly, pulling him away from her. Then she pulled him back in for another hug as nurses rushed by.

" Mom, you remember Michael? The one that worked at the clock shop?"

" Yeah."

" Anyway," Henry started talking with his hands. " I was running lae to get something for Mr. Gold and when I passed by him, I tripped and Michael caught me. But when he did, it thrust him into traffic and he got hit by a car."

Emma looked at her son flabbergasted. " Is he alright? Is that why there is a Code Blue?"

" Mom, that's the point. I stood there the whole time watching it. Mom, he destroyed the car engine." Emma paused and with narrowed eyes, asked if it was a joke.

" No joke Mom. He was hit by the car, but instead of falling as you and I would have done, he just stood there while the car sat crushed in front of him. He even helped the old lady who was driving it out of the vehicle."

" Then why is there a Code Blue going off?" Henry shrugged, sudden;y tongue tied.

" All I have to say is that you are going to have to see it for yourself"

The doors of the hospital opened once more to reveal a gaggle of personnel gathered around a gurney, some wheeling it, others taking necessary tests. Yet as they passed Emma and Henry, Emma gasped. Dragging along the ground on both sides of the gurney were wings. Monstrous wings that left a trail of blood behind. Emma shivered as a single feather fell from those lifeless wings, but with the awe of a child that had just witnessed Santa Claus on Christmas Eve, she caught it delicately.

" Henry did you read anything in the book about this?" Henry only stared after the group of hospital staff for a moment before replying that he didn't.

" Were you the one that called 911?" Henry only nodded.

Emma studied the feather with a critical eye, but she never moved her hands or held up the treasure, fearing that it might disappear into a puff of black smoke or worse. Suddenly another group of nurses rushed passed them towards the ER, where Michael lay, tossing the feather out of Emma's hands and into a congealing puddle of blood. But as she reached for it, Emma paused for a second, realizing that the feather seemed to belong there, as if it was made to emphasize the crimson richness of life with its own darkness.

 _"_ _Poe indeed._ " She thought to herself before grabbed a tissue from the desk and wrapping the feather in it.

" Henry, we need to take this to Mr. Gold. I need to know what time of magic Michael is laced with so we can deal with it. Understand?" Henry went to grab the feather, but Emma stopped him.

" I'll take this to Gold. I want you to stay here with Michael make sure that the doctors know everything that happened. I'll be right back." Henry nodded again, his eyes showing Emma that his thoughts were elsewhere combing through his extensive fantastical memory, searching. And with a sigh, Emma walked out to her car , praying that Henry and Michael would be safe.

To Lyra, the cold October morning reminded her, not of apples or Harvest festivals, or even Halloween. October reminded her of fire, pain, and exhaustion. But why? She had pondered that question for 28 years, but only for a moment or so before moving on to the task at hand. Opening the door to the antiques shop, Lyra was greeted by two familiar faces. The first was Mr. Gold, her employer. And the second, Lyra knew always bore bad news. But all it took was one glance at the feather that lay on the counter in between them to know.

" Michael!" Lyra gasped out and dropping the bag full of apples she had slung over her shoulder, Lyra was gone before a single one touched the ground.

Emma wasn't far behind. How she knew that Michael was in the hospital, Emma could not fathom. But the second she heard the door slam, she too was off running. Hooping in her car, Emma jammed the key into the slot, switched on the car, and punched the gas. She caught up with Lyra on the main road, her arms and legs methodically pumping in a fierce rhythm trying to get to the hospital. Emma screeched to a stop beside her and swung open the door.

" GET IN!" She yelped, and not stopping Lyra flew into the seat beside Emma and slammed the door. With a squeal of protesting brakes, they fishtailed onto the main road and sped away.

When they reached the hospital, Lyra bolted from the car, her thoughts on her boyfriend.

" What happened?" She barked at Henry as she entered the waiting room. Henry jumped and fumbling with his phone for a few moments, handed it to Lyra. For a few moments. Lyra studied the picture Henry took of the car and of Michael's prone body, only to make a few funny faces at them.

" You knew didn't you?" Emma asked softly as to not disturb the nurse at the waiting station.

" Yes." Was the only reply.

" How did you come by a feather?" It was Lyra's turn to ask questions. " It fell from one of Michael's wings..." Emma's understanding at the situation was suddenly clear and she inhaled sharply and deeply, gulping like fish.

" You're telling me that the man who was wheeled in here was, is," Emma corrected herself. " The Archangel Michael?"

" Yes. But he won't be for very much longer if we don't stop them." Lyra calmly walked past the nurse at the waiting station before making a beeline to the OR.

" What do you mean if we don't stop them?" Henry asked as he ran to Lyra's side.

" Henry what do you think humans do when they see strange things?"

" They change them why?" Henry replied naively. " Oh my God." Emma breathed beside her son. Henry stared at his mother.

" What are they going to do?" Yet it was Lyra who answered.

" They are going to try to remove his wings."


	3. Chapter 3

The air hummed with an almost palpable electrical charge as Rumpelstiltskin made his way into the hospital. Following the smell of disinfected blood, he made his way to where Emma, Henry, and Lyra stood. Both Henry and Emma looked pale, as if they had just been claimed by a wraith. Lyra on the other hand, was a ball of confused fury, her mind unable to comprehend how vicious humanity could be to those unwelcome to them.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled.

" Well it seems I am right on time." He spoke softly as if not disturb the other patients, but he smiled to himself when he saw all three jump.

" Mr. Gold. " Emma nodded. Henry merely smiled, but Lyra never moved. Her brown eyes were riveted to the scene before her as the doctors began to pull out bone saws and other instruments to remove Michael's most prized possessions.

" You have to stop them." Was all Lyra said. But Rumpelstiltskin was not in a helping mood; not today. His employee ran out on him, in the middle of a job. She must learn that such things are not to be tolerated.

" Why?"

Lyra never moved so fast in her life. Grabbing Mr. Gold, who stood only a couple of inches higher than her, Lyra shoved him against the wall hard enough to make the drywall crack.

" You son of bitch. What do want in return?" Lyra spat, her anger melting away her perception filters like wax.

Her eyes returned to the normal shade of golden yellow, her nose flattened slightly and her ears became pointed. And as Rumpelstiltskin watched, her canines extended to an almost improbable length to the proportion of her body. That is when he knew what he wanted.

" You know the rules dearie." Lyra squeezed his throat and with a sudden gagging feeling Mr. Gold stopped talking.

" I know the rules Rumpelstiltskin. Now what do want?" Suddenly Lyra felt a touch on her arm. It was Henry, his eyes widened by her animalistic features.

" He can't save Michael if you kill him." Was all Henry needed to say. Lyra dropped Mr. Gold, purple lines forming where her long fingers dug in. Yet as they stood there, wondering how Rumpelstiltskin was going to save Michael, a scream unlike anything they had ever heard echoed throughout the hospital. Glass all over the building shattered, windows, drink cups, pitchers, even the windshield to the ambulance was broken by the sheer force and pitch of the scream.

It spoke of pain, agonizing, heart stopping pain that tore through Lyra like a spear and she frantically tried to make her way through the door. She snarled and clawed at the lock, leaving deep gouges; her fear and his pain switching off her conscious brain in a desperate attempt to save her cub. Then it was quiet. No screams, no moans, only the sound of Lyra's ragged breathing. Once more she tried to destroy the lock like a wild animal. Only to fail in her endeavor, when the sound of the doctors congratulating themselves made her blood run cold.

" What ever the deal is, I'll take it." Lyra begged as she turned to Gold. He held out his hand and in it, lay a small piece of parchment and a fountain pen. A smile, a sinister smile, Emma recalled later, was plastered on his face like a mask.

" But, before I make this deal, I want to see Michael's wings reattached and the doctors wheeling him to the ICU. I also want him left alone, unless it is one of his family or Emma's. Understand me?" Gold nodded once and with a wave of his hand, a cloud of indigo smoke flooded the OR for a short amount of time, before the door swung open revealing Michael, wings attached and made whole, right down to the feather he lost when he came in, while three nurses supported them to the ICU.

" Now remember dearie, we have a deal to complete." Lyra's lip twisted in disgust and flourishing the pen, signed her name on the paper. Gold smiled again and in a flash of light the paper was gone.

"Our deal shall commence as soon as you leave this hospital. So if you have loved ones to say goodbye to, I would suggest you do it now." Lyra only hung her head in shame. Gold, whistling a gay tune, bade his daughter in law and grandson a good day before leaving, with a rise fit of a king.

" What do you give him?" Were the first words out of Emma's mouth when Gold left. Lyra shrugged and began making her way to the back door.

' What do you give him?"

" I gave him myself." Lyra snapped. " Or at least the human part of myself" She clarified. " I gave him the part of myself that conceals my true self. My own cloak of invisibility." She chuckled slightly at her joke.

" But its all over now. He got what he wanted, I got what I wanted. A deal is a deal."

" Well are you going to go se Michael before the deal takes hold?" Lyra shook her head sadly.

" Remember what Gold said. As soon as I leave the hospital, the deal takes over and There is only one way to the ICU."

" Through the meditation garden." Emma finished and patted Lyra on the shoulder. " Would you like me to tell Michael?" She asked quietly.

" No. Let him start with a clean slate. For you see that was the other part of the deal. He would have to forget about me." They had reached the back door now.

It was late afternoon and the sun hovered like a giant gold coin over the tops of the trees, reflecting in Lyra's golden irises. For a moment, Emma could see the humanity she so carefully built of herself crumble.

 _"_ _All to save one man."_ Emma thought sadly. " I wish you luck Lyra." Emma hugged her. Lyra only nodded and with a quick glance at the sun, she stepped out of the hospital onto the cool tarmac.

Emma and Henry watched in awe as the sunlight seemed to bend and shape around Lyra's walking form. Her body twisting and morphing in the yellow shades. Darkness soon took over though as the light reflected from her glossy fur and with a final look back, Lyra the SUV sized, black panther loped off into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

He felt it when his brother vanished. It was as if one of those rope bridges ancient humans built collapsed, leaving him stranded on the wrong side. It awoke him from his possession trance. Blinking for a moment, he tried to refocus his thoughts. But even as he grasped for his own thoughts, he could feel the blank space that was Michael overwhelm him. And for the first time in his existence, Gabriel cried.

He remembered it was raining. The cool droplets cast against the windows by the breath of the sea. Michael stared out through the window, his mind feeling refreshed and clean. But there was something missing. It nagged him brutally. A feeling of affection towards something or someone. Yet no matter how hard Michael tried, he could not figure out what he was so fond of.

" Good morning. I didn't know you woke up," A small woman dressed in mint green scrubs entered with a smile. She held tray of food that to Michael's wearied mind, appeared to be a feast. Placing it on the hospital table with a glass of water, she introduced herself as Brier Rose followed by the fact she was the nurse taking care of him.

" You do remember what happened don't you?" Rose sat on the edge of the bed, calmly watching as Michael ate. He nodded curtly, still absorbed in eating, but was listening.

"When they brought out from the OR, you seemed to be healed completely. We were curious if you knew what caused it?" Michael shrugged, slurping down the bowl of Jello with a single swallow. After a few moments, the mighty archangel leaned back in the bed, his hunger sated.

" I have absolutely no idea how it happened. All I remember is that one moment I am standing before a car, next thing I am in here with you." Brier Rose smiled happily, flattered. Michael knew that type of smile. He had seen it on many women lips we spoke to them, though he had no idea why he had that effect on them. Brier Rose stood and leaning around Michael, tucked the covers around him, feeling his tight muscles and firm skin.

" Well you are here now. No need to worry." She smiled again and grabbing the tray, Rose smiled again, her heart in her eyes, leaving Michael to smile at her politely while wriggling out the sheet's tight embrace. Michael breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the door click shut. Pulling the sheet off of himself, Michael stood and for a moment was puzzled by the strange paper dress he wore. But pushing aside his embarrassment at the awkward situation, undressed and pulled on the pants he was wearing when he was injured. There was still some blood that wrinkled the fabric on his left thigh, but besides that spot, the cloth was completely unmarked. Michael sat down on the bed and slid on his boots, his body aching with repressed pain. Pausing for a moment, Michael caught his breath and gazed out the window onto the forest below as it encroached on the border of the parking lot with tiny bushes and saplings. And in that beauty Michael found himself longing to go, to wander the forest paths barefooted, the scents of the wood embracing him as their child. How he missed it. Michael shook himself, tearing through his tissue paper reverie and stood. Once more he looked out the window, only to be startled by a bright pair of golden eyes staring at him through the darkness.

His heart leapt in his chest. Blinking, he discovered that the eyes were still there, gleaming in the fluorescent lights of the security lamps below him. They never moved, never wavered from where the Archangel stood, though he backed up to see if the eyes were a reflection in the glass from something behind him. They weren't.

Creeping back to the window, he gazed into those eyes, slotted like a cat's and felt a twinge in his breast. A memory of a young girl cooking flashed through his mind, vividly. The color of her shirt was rose red, a passion color and her long auburn hair caught the scents of Italian food. Michael smiled as she gracefully controlled the steaming melee with concise movements of her arms and hands. But when she looked at him, her eyes were the creature's outside. He stopped breathing when the girl came over and giving him a peck on the cheek, shoved a note into his hand. Michael clenched the note tightly, feeling the fragile plant fibers crush under his powerful grip. Slowly, as if it was made from smoke, the memory faded and Michael fought against the urge to cry out against its retreat.

But as it faded, Michael realized that the note remained, still shoved tightly into his palm. He gazed over the forest again hoping to find those eyes again, yet to no avail. Suddenly Michael gasped deeply, not realizing he was holding his breath. Switching on the lamp light above the bed, Michael undid his hand slowly, his fingers aching from the strain of having them closed for so long. Inside, lay a balled up piece of paper and undoing it, Michael read the note. He stopped breathing again and reading the note over a few more times, Michael swiftly and savagely tore the scrap of paper apart. Tossing it into the trash, he grabbed his jacket and made his way from the room. But the words were etched now on Michael's brain, telling him something was wrong. He needed to know and know quickly. For written on that scrap in the most beautiful form of cursive he had ever laid eyes upon were two words,

" Remember Me."


	5. Chapter 5

She ran. All she knew how to do at the moment was run. All other thoughts seemed to push themselves to the back of her mind, leaving room for the sights and sounds of the forest to seep in. How she missed this.

Being trapped inside her normal body was too much at times. It left her exhausted and wanting. Humans were such fragile creatures and trying to portray one as if it a play, was truly a monumental feat. But Michael seemed to handle it well enough. Why couldn't she do the same?

The thought flitted away with a touch of the night wind as the forest merged with the beach and then into the sea that glistened like glass underneath the pale sickly moon of the spring. Lyra hid underneath a large oak to escape the rainstorm that occurred earlier, but dirt now clung where she could not reach with her broad tongue compelling her to leave the safety of the forest to the sea where the salt and the sand would cleanse her of her malady.

With a thundering roar, Lyra rushed into the cold water, her thick fur instantly drenched by the pounding surf. From a young age her kind was taught how to swim in many types of water and other liquids to prevent drowning. She herself preferred lakes an

streams to the sea, but in a pinch, the greatest body of water ever created would do just fine for a brief swim. Suddenly a pillar of yellow light sliced through the darkness and Lyra froze. She couldn't see who was wielding the light, nor could she smell them, but when the soft gasp of Henry's reached her from where he stood upon the pier, Lyra slipped under the waves and swam quickly back to shore.

Swiftly ducking into the treeline, Lyra shook herself dry and began making her way to the pier. Henry was still there, scanning the waves for her presence as she made her way towards him. No sound was cast by her paw steps, Lyra's body low and sleek against the ground. Pausing for a moment, Lyra judged the trajectory and the precise aim of where she ended to land to snag Henry. A small chuff was Henry's only warning before the panther leapt, paws pinning the squirming 15 year old to the deck.

" Lyra!" Henry managed to cough out and Lyra smiled, revealing her canines.

" I thought I told you to leave me alone Henry." She got off of him, her fur blowing softly in the wind. " Emma said you might be here." A conciliatory nod was the only thing that Henry received from the stoic she panther.

" We have both talked about what happened in the hospital and Emma would like you to know that if you need a place to stay, both David and Mary Margret are willing to give a bed in their home."

Lyra laughed. It was long and deep, the laughter you would picture dragon to have, not a big cat. But nevertheless, Henry's perseverance won out and with a sigh, Lyra swallowed her mirth.

" How big did you say I was?" Henry shrugged, refusing to make eye contact. " You didn't tell them did you?"

" I only wanted you to come back. I didn't think that telling them would be such a big deal. After all, they spend most of their time out of the apartment."

" Yet, their son remains behind. A newborn if I remember correctly." Lyra watched as Henry swallowed hard.

" I may be able to control my appetites and other longings that my kind have exhibited. But humans are notorious for killing what looks like would threaten their young." Henry's eyes were cast the deck, staring into the pool of light created by the flashlight.

" What should I tell them then?" Lyra could smell his sadness and his guilt, but a soft touch from her paw, made Henry look at her.

" Tell them the truth. Then come and find me. I will try to keep close to the pier, but my wanderings may cause me to remain away for many days. Do not worry though. I will return." And with this blessing Lyra loped across the pier with Henry by her side. A soft lick on the forehead was received willingly and Henry made his way back to town.


End file.
